1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an apparatus for balancing the mass forces of a punch press.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
An apparatus for balancing mass forces is disclosed e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,734, to which reference is made herewith. The balancing weight for the balancing of the oscillating forces disclosed in mentioned patent specification is vertically guided by guide members. This design is satisfactory in case of machines having relatively small dimensions but may lead at machines having larger dimensions to difficulties arising at the structural members which take part at the vertical guiding, which difficulties stem from thermal expansions during the operation of the machine.